Ben SoloKylo Ren x OC
by wintersvoid
Summary: Remake of a fanfic of Ben Solo x My OC that I made back in 2018 Unamed Oc(until later chapters) is taken hostage by kylo ren(you will find out why in the first chapter). She is forced to work for him and she has to gain his trust for her survival.
1. Greetings

I always knew my father to be a man of the empire and a right hand man to some of the most elite. He had a sharp and brilliant mind that made a room full of great generals and leaders even then feel less superior at times. Although he was ruthless and would give orders without doubting his skill and strategy, he still had a kind soul and a good heart. He had a wife and a child back on Naboo, my mother and I.

He was a very busy man regarding being a pawn to Darth Vader and others. He often wouldn't be home for weeks, months, or sometimes years, but normally it was long and painful waits. One day after my father came home, he seemed on edge, as if he had accidentally disobeyed orders. From then on and for weeks he always has had an edge on him that restricts him from being himself.

Eventually a few years later my mother was murdered, I never knew the cause, but I had a feeling in my mind and soul that it was someone with malicious intent, possibly someone trying to make my father suffer for a war crime he has committed, or the fact that someone had lost trust in him, whatever it was, someday I will find out what my father is hiding behind all of his grief and guilt.

After many years of trying to figure out my fathers secret and why he has been acting suspicious for years. I woke up one night to the sound of ships approaching and people approaching our home. Most of them were stormtroopers, about 20 of them walked off the ship, but as I imagine there could be more. After they had walked off the ship, some other guards walked off too. They looked rugged and didn't look like the others. They seemed to have worn clothing that a scavenger would wear, after they had walked out Kylo Ren had walked out. His figure was very broad and intimidating, maybe it was the fact that he wore a helmet and the kyber crystal on his saber was damaged, making him seem more dangerous and disheveled.

I grew more anxious as they approached our home, I threw on something to wear Incase they barged in. I then ran into my fathers room as fast as I could, my heart was racing and it felt like that was the fastest I've ran in a while. While running to him I felt like I was being suffocated, I wasn't truly but I felt a lump in my throat, I started to hyperventilate as I ran into my fathers bedroom. I ran up to him and started shaking him, almost as if I was trying to make him fall off the bed.

"Father, father! Wake up!" I said in a panic and with fear in my voice

He shortly woke up after a lot of aggressive pushing and shaking "what, what's wrong?" He asked and concern drowned his face

"I-I'm not sure" I stuttered "there is stormtroopers and I think Kylo Ren, you need to get up, they are approaching right now, I'm scared.." I said with a shaky voice, watery tears filled my eyes and my lower lip was quivering with trepidation

He got up and grabbed a light "listen, I need you to go back to your room and lock the door, whatever you do, do not come out, if they come to you then go out the window and run, run far away, don't come looking for me" he said and I could sense the fearfulness in his voice and his movements, his hands were shaking and sweat droplets slid down his forehead.

"But father, I can't leave you, they might kill you" a few tears slid down my cheeks and my whole body was shaking at this point

He sighed heavily and wiped the tears off my cheeks "please do as I say, everything will be ok, let me handle things, after they leave we can go back to bed and live our lives peacefully"

I nodded hesitantly and as he walked down the hall, headed to the doorway, I couldn't help but follow, I didn't want to stand by and either watch him be killed or taken from me. He walked outside and I stood at a window near the doorway, I his behind a curtain so I wasn't seen, but I watched carefully.

At first he set down the light he had been holding, seconds later he was speaking to Kylo Ren. He was struck with fear, he looked like he was pleading for forgiveness. It didn't seem to go well, as one of the unknown knights was approaching him, he took out his staff and knocked the back of his legs with it, making him fall down to his knees. It was unbearable to watch, my father now old was a very frail man. He seemed in pain but concealed it fairly well. But then he was hit upside the head with the staff, then a few more times. Somehow my father was able to conceal it, until he fell to the ground. That's when I became paralyzed with fear, my first thought was to run outside, I grabbed a staff that was on a table and I ran outside, I stood in a fighting stance, but I was very outnumbered. I then quivered in fear and my whole bday started to shake. I started to cry again, but it was very quietly and unnoticeable. Two stormtroopers came up to me and grabbed my arms, while two others grabbed my father by the arms. One of the storm troopers held a gun to his head.

I started to struggle and fight for my life, I tried kicking and moving my arms but everything was ineffective. "Let go of him!" I screamed and sobbed aggressively

Before I could properly think, there was a flash and a blaster noise being fired, he'd been shot in the head, his body was dropped to the ground. I screamed at the sight of his dead body and the blood pouring from his head. I looked away, the sight of it made me nauseous. As I looked away I was hit in the head, and knocked out, everything went black.

I awoke to find myself in a room, but it wasn't my room, I looked around, there was little lighting and no windows, I seemed to be in a prison cell, but it was too nice to be one. I stood up and my legs immediately gave out and I fell down onto the floor. I groaned and thought in my head "how long have I been out?" I clawed onto the matress of the bed and managed to pull myself up and walk on my feet again. I stepped over to the door and tried to open it, but to my surprise it was locked, I shook the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I started to pound my fists on the door but no one seemed to have heard my cry for help. I heard footsteps at the door and immediately cowered back, there was nothing I could defend myself with now, but my fists.

The door opened and it was one of the unknown knights from before, they grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, I didn't dare resist, I was afraid something might happen if I were to. I was dragged into a dark room, mainly filled with lights by buttons on a control panel, I could see clearly, but it was hard to tell that there was a dark figure in front of me. I finally noticed when a hand reached out and grabbed a saber, he ignited the saber and the glow from it shone on his mask. I stood completely still and didn't make a noise. I was inches away from Ren. He didn't speak, but there was a thick barrier of tension between him and I. The knight had left and I was left alone in the room with him. I figured I would be killed by now, but we just stood there in complete silence, maybe for a few minutes or so, until he finally spoke, it was not a voice I wanted to hear at all, it was raspy and dark.

"Do you know what your father did?" Ren asked and the blade of his saber receded

I took a moment to pull together what I would say "N-no, he was innocent and never did anything wrong"

"Or so you think. After Darth Vader died he had a certain amount of people he wanted dead, people who betrayed his trust, your father being one of them. I was set out to kill him, and fulfill his wishes" Ren spoke contently

I thought and sighed "am I going to be killed?" I swallowed down a lump in my throat and finally managed to look at his mask

"No, I will spare you, either you work here or yes, you will die. Since your father was obviously very sharp minded, it means you must be too, maybe you could be a good right hand person to me in the first order" he spoke

I nodded hesitantly, I only agreed because I didn't want to die and I was paralyzed with complete fear.

"If you fail to obey my commands, you'll die" he spat

After we talked he sent me back to my room, this time the door stayed unlocked, maybe he had began to start trusting me, either that I seemed like a coward, or that he is superior to me. I laid down on the bed, curling up into a ball, as I did I began to sob into the comforter and claw onto it. I felt so weak and helpless. I wanted to be held in the arms of my father again, but as I came to my realization, all that mattered right now was staying alive and gaining trust. As long as I can do those 2 things, I'll be able to make it, but at the moment all felt hopeless. I felt desolate in my room, there wasn't much I could do, I didn't want to move or eat anything, I felt so empty.

I eventually cried myself to sleep and the next day I woke up with my eyes stinging and red. My face felt numb and the smallest light hurt my eyes. I found what seemed to be a wardrobe and I opened it to find was all black clothing. I normally didn't like wearing dark clothing but it was all I had. I pulled on a black dress that had a small train behind it. It fit my small body perfectly and hugged my curves tightly, the only problem is, is that the collar was too low, so a lot of cleavage showed, I didn't like wearing revealing clothing but it was all I had. The dress had silk long sleeves and somewhat of a cape on the dress. I looked around for makeup and found simple things, like concealer and eye makeup, along with some lipstick. After doing that I brushed through my long golden hair.

I slowly crept out of my room and walked down a hall. I had no idea where I was going, but all I knew was that if I didn't find Ren and he needed me for something, then I would have a chance of getting in trouble. Eventually one of the unknown knights found me, they figured I was lost so they helped me get to Kylo. I walked into the room Kylo was in, everyone in the room was either giving commands or controlling the ship, I figured this was the cockpit after I saw the screens from the workers.

I walked up behind Kylo and waited to see if he would notice I was there, he did notice after a minute and turned around, the first thing he said was "your late" in the most menacing and meanest way possible. He sounded very annoyed and enraged.

I sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't know where to go and I barely got to sleep so I slept in.." I mumbled and flinched when he stepped towards me. "What do you need me to do?" I asked and I clearly had fear in my voice. Deep down inside I hated him deeply, he killed my father, not directly, but he sure did give the order, when I stood in his presence I wanted to scream and punch at him. I was soon met with an image of me being thrown off a cliff by Ren. He seemed to have use the force to put an image in my mind since he could read minds with the force. I gasped and back away a little.

He cleared his throat "this way" he said and I followed, I was very on edge after he showed that image of my death. I didn't want it to happen so I thought of something else, like the nature on my planet. I felt a strong sense of calmness coming from Ren, he seemed to like nature a lot, too bad he was stuck on this dump.

Ren and I approached a ship on the hangar bay and he led me into one, we sat in a room on the ship and he sat across from me.

"where are we headed?" I asked and looked over at Kylo, he seemed very tense and on edge, almost as if he could sense there was something coming.

He didn't answer but a blaster shot, he was quick to respond but he pushed me out of the way. As a result he was on top of me, covering me Incase anothe shot, it did but he stopped it using the force.

My face was bright red and I looked at him, he seemed very protective of me, in a good way, I couldn't tell if he wanted to protect me because he cared about me, or if he was protecting me because I was his pawn.

Kylo shot up and immediately killed everyone attacking, but he couldn't get to the cockpit in time to control the ship, so it was going down, and quickly, we were headed for the planet coruscant. I ran to the nearest thing that could keep me safe from the crash, but I would most likely die. As the ship got inches from the ground, it stopped sharply. Kylo had brought the ship down safely and went to look for me. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and he took my wrist and got off the ship with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked and looked around, I had never seen coruscant, but it was very open and beautiful, the gentle breeze felt nice on my skin, but I suddenly was dragged across a large field.

"We are headed to find help, right now we seem to be lost, but we'll find our way, eventually"


	2. Survival

We were traveling for what seemed to be hours, eventually it turned to dusk and we had to take refuge in a big enough burrow to fit the both of us. I sat down on the dirt and leaned against the dirt wall. Kylo was looking outside as it started to pour rain outside.

I wanted to talk to him, I didn't want to leave him alone with his thoughts, whatever they might be. "What are you thinking about?" I asked meekly and he looked over at me.

"Just about how we are going to survive out here, I've been in situations like this, but never with someone" he said

I nodded "I'm sort of tired, I'm going to sleep" I said and fell asleep. He nodded.

The next day I woke up and his cape was covering me, to my surprise it smelled really good, I couldn't exactly describe the scent, but it was nice. I wished I had talked longer with Kylo, but he didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk.

I sat up and found him outside, he was shooting at a bird with a blaster, it fell and he grabbed it by the leg, bringing it over to a fire he had made, he plucked the feathers off it and then began to cook it, I watched the whole time and at one point he spoke "hungry?" He asked

I got up and exited the burrow, taking his cape with me and putting it back on him "thank you for letting me use your cape" I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks but I ignored it. He looked over at me and could clearly tell.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked and handed me a drumstick

"Yes please" I took it from him and started devouring it, I hadn't eaten in 3 days and I was starving.

Once again Kylo looked on edge, this time I figured it was an animal "duck" he whispered

I did as he said and ducked, I looked around a little and there was nothing "what is it?" I whispered to Kylo

"Rebels" he said back and all of the sudden he was starting to be attacked, a blaster shot at him but he shot it back with the force, after that it started to go downhill, he was hit a lot in the face and all over his body.

He fought back eventually by getting his lightsaber out and killing some of them, blood splattered on me, but I wiped it off with my hands. I heard the screams right before they were killed, it was horrifying but I dealt with it. I couldn't see much because I was down low in the grass. I didn't exactly want to think about any of it because of when I saw my father being murdered, that was enough for me.

At one point he was hit upside the head with a staff, causing his helmet to cut the back of his skin on his head open. A little bit of blood dripped down his neck, but after he defeated the rebels he was about to blackout also because he had a concussion.

I quickly got up and took him over to an open space, I laid him down on the ground and once he seemed to be unconscious I took his helmet off or he would die. It was like nothing i've ever seen.

He had thick long luscious locks, and his facial structure was chiseled perfectly. I couldn't take my eyes off him, but I needed to help him, I couldn't just let him die. I took his cape off of him and ripped a piece of it and I wrapped it on his head and waited till he awoke.

About thirty minutes later Kylo woke up, he started to panic, thinking he had been kidnapped and his mask had been taken off, which it was,bu he tried to sit up. I pushed him down "You need to rest, you could hurt yourself more" I said and he sighed heavily

"why did you let me survive?" he asked "don't you want to kill me?"

"No, not really.." I said "I want to survive, and I definitely can't do it on my own.." I sounded weak, but at this moment I really was.

He sighed and slowly sat up "I never meant to let you see me with my mask off, I wanted to keep my identity secret.."

"its fine, I'm mot going to tell a soul" I said truthfully and I helped him back on his feet.

"I guess I've been a little too harsh on you, I'm glad someone will help.." he sighed sadly

"Well I'll be here to help if you need.." I looked down at my feet.

"we need to get off this planet" he groaned

"Well do you have anything we can communicate someone with?" I asked

"No.." he replied and looked around, all we can do now is hope that we find a town, or the first order finds us" he sighed

"I wish I didn't wear this dress, it's too long and really tight" I pulled at the tight fabric.

"I think I have a solution" he said "turn around"

I hesitantly turned around and stood up straight, I have to admit I was a little scared of what he might do.

He felt around the back of my dress with his hands, it sent shivers down my spine when he touched my waist, but I tried to stay still. He eventually found two threads in my dress and ripped them out, which surprisingly loosened the dress.

I turned around to him and took a deep breath, finally being able to breathe fully "thank you" I smiled just a little

He didn't smile back but nodded to me "let's go" Kylo said and started walking, he didn't grab my wrist anymore, probably because he trusted me more.

"Look, theres a beach" I pointed down a hill

He started walking down to it and led me down with him "maybe there will be someone around?" He suggested "if not we will keep on moving"

I started walking close to the water and it soaked the bottom of my dress, I didn't mind that, but it was a little cold, it reminded me of trips to the beach when both of my parents were still alive, we used to go every year and I would always have so much fun. I would make sand castles for my parents and find the most decorative shells I could. I loved finding sand dollars especially, I would use those to make mermaid hair.

I came across a civilian and their family, Kylo followed me but the family seemed to be scared since he was very tall

"Excuse me sir, where is the nearest town?" I asked

"Just down that path" he said shakily and pointed to it

"Thank you" I smiled sweetly and started walking down the road, Kylo followed me and we walked side by side. "Is it ok if I ask you questions, not too personal.."

"Sure, ask away" he looked down at me

"Do you have a family?" I asked and was afraid he might snap at that question.

"Yes.. I have a family, but I don't know where they are.." he had a distraught look over his face

"Are you ever going to find them?" I asked, I wanted to know more about him and his home life

"No.." he said and looked ahead and not at me

"How come?" I asked, and before I was about to say something else he stopped me.

"I just don't, I don't want to ever see them again" he snapped and looked away

"Sorry.." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around my torso. "is it ok if I ask something else?" I asked

"It better not be personal" he said

"I promise it wont be" I said and then cleared my throat "how old are you?"

"27" he replied "what about you?"

"I'm 25.." I responded "Next question, what were we going to do on coruscant anyways?" I asked

"I just had some business to do with someone, yet I have no idea still why we were attacked.."

"What if they were rebels?" I questioned and walked up next to him since he was walking ahead of me

"There's a possibility, but I doubt it, everyone still takes orders from me, but there's always someone who will hate me" he looked over at me "What did you think of me when you first met me?"

"I was scared, I thought you were going to kill me..." I looked up at him

"I may seem to kill people, but I wouldn't kill anyone for committing no crimes"

"I guess your not as bad as I thought" She smiled slightly

"I should've asked for your name sooner, what is it?" He asked

I stood there a few feet away from him and stayed silent, the only sound between our silence was the wind, it was blowing, making our hair flow, he looked gorgeous and I probably looked like a mess.

"My name is Cia, short for Ciamka" I said "if you tell me yours I won't tell anyone.." I said seriously.

"Ben.. my name is Ben Solo"


End file.
